1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a unique and novel design for a drain plug assembly generally used with small to medium sized water vessels and more particularly to a drain plug apparatus including a self-closing shutoff valve that is designed and configured to enable liquid to exit when desired and will prevent fluid to enter when exposed to any aqueous solution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is known, most boats include a drain plug that is located on the lower portion of the transom. The purpose of this plug is to enable water to escape from the boat""s bilge. Thus, when the boat is removed from the water, the user can remove the plug and allow all standing water to be removed. Generally, water vessels are removed from the water after each use and stored on a trailer, boatlift, rack in a marina or the like. As is customary, while in storage the plug is left out of the boat to keep the bilge dry.
The most popular drain plug utilized today is a threaded plug that screws into a hole that is located at the lower end of a boat""s transom. The vast majority of boat manufacturers use a xc2xd inch externally threaded brass plug which screws into a matching brass female fitting that is affixed to the existing drain hole. A few boat manufacturers incorporate plugs with non-standard threads, or use plugs of other diameters or materials. Others will incorporate the exterior of the plug with non-threaded rubber material. This plug fabricated from non-treaded rubber is known as a stopper.
In all cases where a plug or stopper is employed, operator intervention is required to dislodge and reinstall the particular device. Though efficient, this conventional form does cause plugs to often be misplaced, lost, or even stolen. Another problem associated with the conventional plug is that there is a chance for the plug to be xe2x80x9ccross-threadedxe2x80x9d when reinstalled. This xe2x80x9ccross-threadingxe2x80x9d can cause leakage. The most serious problem with conventional drain plugs is that the operators sometimes forget to install them prior to launching the boat. When this occurs, the boat will rapidly fill with water resulting in significant damage, potentially sinking the boat, and inherently placing the passenger""s safety in jeopardy.
As such, devices have been developed that will reduce the requirement for operator intervention. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,454 there is disclosed a ball apparatus that will swing to seal the existing hole when the boat is not in movement. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,918 there is disclosed a plug that includes a spring-biased plunger that will be released (in a closed state) by the action of a float mechanism when the boat is lowered in the water. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,108 there is disclosed a plug that is hingedly secured to a cap and will swing shut to seal the device when submerged.
Other devices exist on the market that utilize a ball check valve that is either mounted inside or outside the transom drain hole. Still other devices currently marketed use flexible rubber flaps that are shaped to allow water to flow out of the drain but will seal when water attempts to flow in the reverse direction. Though somewhat successful, each method does have a single failure point in the sealing mechanism. The seals can fail if contaminated by common bilge trash (weed, sand, leaves, bugs, or the like). Still other devices have been developed to provide a warning when the plug is removed, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,373 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,376. Though efficient, these devices tend to be costly; difficult to install, and depend on battery power and proper wiring which are both subject to failure.
Though bilge pumps are installed on most water vessels over 16 feet to automatically remove excess water from the boat""s bilge, these pumps will only activate when the water level in the boat reaches a pre-set level. These particular pumps are designed to effectively remove water that enters the boat due to rain, slow leaks, wave action, or the like. The pumps, unfortunately, cannot keep up with constant, high-volume in-flow water, such as what occurs when the plug is not replaced in the drain hole of a boat. In addition, these pumps can burn out if kept on for an extended period of time, thereby defeating its purpose. Further the pumps are inactive when there is a power failure.
Accordingly, it is seen that there is a need to provide a drain plug apparatus that will efficiently and adequately enable water to be removed when desired by a boat operator and will automatically close to prevent water from entering the vessel when the boat is in water. Thereby it is seen that there is a need for a plug that is successful in operation yet simple in design.
As will be seen, the present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages by accomplishing the needs as identified above, through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, and test and by employing only readily available material.
The present invention is a drain plug apparatus designed and configured to remain in the drain hole of a conventional pleasure water vessel, regardless of whether the vessel is in or out of the water. This drain plug apparatus of the present invention will further enable the boater to open or close the drain plug apparatus for allowing the water to escape or prevent entrance to the boat, respectively. A safety assembly is included for prevention of water passage into the water vessel should the user forget to close the drain plug assembly, prior to placing the boat in water.
In order to provide for such a configuration, the present invention comprises body assembly having an inlet end, an outlet end and a central portion sandwiched therebetween. The inlet end is a hollow structure that is secured to the existing drain hole of the conventional boat. To enable attachment, the exterior of the inlet end includes attaching features that correspond to the existing hole. Thereby providing for the exterior to be threaded fabricated from rubber or the like.
A hollow channel extends from the inlet, central portion and outlet of the interior of the body assembly. Thereby providing for water to travel through the channel from the inlet, through the central portion and exit the outlet end. Located in the central portion or central chamber is a valve assembly. This valve assembly, known as the shut-off valve is controlled via a lever located exteriorly therefrom. The user can open (fluid flow permitted) or close (fluid flow prohibited) the assembly via this lever. To prevent water from entering the apparatus from the outlet when the device is in water, the outlet houses a check valve assembly.
To enhance the present invention the handle of the shut-off valve is structured such that when the unit is left in an open position when the boat is placed in water and in operational mode, the boat starts to move and this movement in combination with the flow of the water applies pressure to the outer surface of the handle. This pressure forces the handle to move to innately cause the valve to close.
Other features that can be added to the present invention include a filter, located at the inlet end. This filter will prevent debris from entering into the drain plug assembly of the present invention. In addition, adding to the safety, a second check valve can be located at the inlet end. This will provide for an additional valve chamber to be located therein for housing the additional valve. Further, to increase the life span of the present invention, any one or all of the components can be fabricated from or coated with an anti-rusting material.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a drain plug assembly apparatus that will overcome the deficiencies, shortcomings, and drawbacks of prior drain plugs and methods thereof
Another object of the present invention is to provide a drain plug apparatus that can successfully and efficiently accommodate any type or style of water vessel having a drain hole located therein.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide for a drain plug apparatus that will successfully enable water to flow therefrom when desired and will prevent water from entering even when in water and the shut-off valve is in an opened position.
Yet a further object of the present invention, to be specifically enumerated herein, is to provide a drain plug apparatus in accordance with proceeding objects and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a drain plug apparatus that would be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free during utilization.
Although there have been many inventions related to drain plugs, none of the inventions have become sufficiently compact, low cost, or reliable enough to become used repeatedly. The present invention meets the requirements of the simplified design, compact size, low initial cost, low operating cost, ease of installation and maintainability, and minimal amount of training to successfully employ the invention.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and application of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.